


we're swimming with the sharks until we drown

by sinnerinsecret



Category: America's Got Talent RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Dumb Boys Making Dumb Bets, Foreskin Worship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, bro....................😳, brojobs, fellas is it gay to kiss the head of your friend's cock?, no homo tho!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerinsecret/pseuds/sinnerinsecret
Summary: Shin loses a bet, but everyone wins in the end.
Relationships: Colin Cloud/Shin Lim, Colshin
Kudos: 13





	we're swimming with the sharks until we drown

**Author's Note:**

> why is there still no smut for agt!!!!!! it's been so long What The Fuck!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL WRITE IT ALL MYSELF IF I REALLY HAVE TO I GUESS
> 
> i have other ideas in mind so i may turn this into a series if i get inspiration to write more, i am really just writing this for my own titillation and the entertainment of the negative three people who will read this
> 
> i am once again asking for you to never let any of the individuals whose names are on this fic ever know it exists
> 
> enjoy owo

**_2014_ **

_Where were you the night Mat Franco won AGT?_ is not at all a question posed that frequently. Truthfully, it’s a question nearly anyone would have no answer for, other than vague confusion and asking who the hell Mat Franco is.

But for two fledgling magicians who adore and look up to him, and saw his win as the ultimate validation of their career, it’s something they find themselves asking frequently.

For themselves, the answer is, simply enough, getting drunk off their asses together.

Colin and Shin watched live as Nick Cannon called Mat Franco’s name, and the glitter erupted, and it was _amazing_ , and both couldn’t help but picture themselves there.

Seeing another magician succeed like that -- it’s momentous. It’s a thrill they both knew they were going to remember forever, watching on a hotel television, in their pajamas, cheering on essentially their coworker as he won quite possibly the greatest achievement in their field. 

“Colin,” Shin said, seeing Mat Franco lauded and praised, “I’m gonna win this show.”

Colin snorted into his beer. “Good luck even getting on it first, mate. You know how many auditions they tape compared to who gets on the show? Because I don’t, but I’m sure it’s _loads.”_  
  


“How hard could it be, dude?” Shin jumped to his feet, gesturing wildly. “Okay, maybe I’m not at Mat’s level yet. He does some absolute dope sleight of hand. But I’m not _that_ bad. And I’m starting to get some bookings, now, y’know? Give it a year or so with more practices with audiences, some established routines, I mean, I bet I could at _least_ get on the show.”

“Please. That bloke who ate cactuses ‘got on the show’. Any arsehole with too much confidence could get that far.” Colin stretched luxuriously, like a cat flexing its claws, retrieving his phone from the desk. “Getting the audition on air, s’not hard. It’s getting through to the next round, that’s what counts.”

“You don’t know that! What if, like, Mat’s auditioned a couple times, but this was the first year he actually got onto TV? Wait…” Shin frowned into his drink. “That’s what you meant. Fuck, I am out of it, bro.”

“Mm, not untrue for me, too.” Colin rolled onto his stomach, flicking through his phone, but Shin’s thoughts were already racing.

“But we could at least make it onto lives, someday. I know we can.”

“Well, I bet I could make it, first,” Colin grinned cockily at Shin over his phone. “You know my name’s before yours on the billboard, mate.”

“Fuck off, bro,” Shin said, “no way. Mentalism isn’t the same as real magic, like Mat, and a mentalist hasn’t even come close to winning before.”

“Aye, wanna bet?” Colin said, eyes glinting.

And Shin fell right into it.

“You know what, hell yeah, I do.” Shin downed the rest of his drink. “Betting I can make it to at least the live shows on this stupid show before you do.”

“Then it’s a fucking bet, mate.”

“Terms?” Shin challenged. “Not money. That’s not worth it.”

Colin nodded, opening two more beers for each of them. “n’ too easy. We can go bigger than that.”

Shin leaned back, sipping thoughtfully. “Uhh, damn. Labor for the other? Cooking or cleaning? Something tedious.”

“I mean, maybe. But what do I need anything like that for? Mow my lawn? What, the entire square metre of it?”

They sipped in silence for a moment, and Colin mulled his terms in mind, the ones he thought of as soon as Shin jumped onto the bet, the ones he prayed Shin would agree to and wouldn’t question too much because, as drunk as he was, the premise sounded so ridiculously far-flung he didn’t even know if this would ever be relevant, but --

“Loser sucks the winner’s dick?”

Shin’s eyebrows leapt up, and he choked on his beer, sputtering, “A blowjob based bet?! God damnit Colin, that’s…”

...hilarious, honestly, at least, to how drunk he was, feeling like the idea of this ever happening was as likely as the ISS falling on his apartment building, and Shin broke into coughing, shaking laughter.

“Yeah, to hell with it,” he said, once he recovered his voice. “Let’s do it. Loser sucks the winner’s dick, you no-homo ass fruit. I’d love to see your gay lips on my cock. It’ll be just what I need after I win.”

“We’ll see,” Colin said, and he stuck out his hand.

  
  


* * *

**_2017_ **

  
  
  


If someone had told Colin three years ago that two more damn ventriloquists would win before another magician did, he would have taken it entirely as a joke. It was already such a fluke that a ventriloquist won before. And now two singing ones, what next, a ventriloquist doing mentalism?

He had met Darci, briefly. It was fairly clear that she was a favorite to win from the beginning. Sweet kid. Just very obvious this was the outcome.

However, he couldn’t help but hope. For himself, certainly. It was a far-fetched, unlikely, unbelievable sort of hope, but he still did.

Yet, starting from when he (unknowingly, forgettingly) won the bet between him and Shin, and found himself in LA, beginning an entirely new chapter of his existence -- starting from there, he found another hope.

One for her. Because she was so talented, so creative, so gorgeous, so powerful and pure and strong. And he hoped, more than he ever hoped for himself, that she could win the competition.

Colin was devastated and distraught to leave behind what he did.

Broken-hearted from the events that had taken place that season, it’s weeks, months, that he finds himself wallowing, refusing to let himself move on, still clinging to the time of those precious few golden weeks.

If he’d ever remembered the bet, he has entirely forgotten it in the wave of emotions following Darci’s win.

So when, months later, Shin reaches out to him and asks to catch up sometime, Colin thinks nothing of it, and is entirely desperate for any sort of human companionship, and he plans their meeting as soon as he physically can.

The first thing he learns, as they sit at the bar and he asks what Shin would like to drink and assures him, dreading that Shin would get something luxurious, that drinks were on him, was that, actually,

“I don’t drink anymore,” Shin says, laughing awkwardly. “Just iced tea, actually, thanks.”

And they begin to catch up with each other.

Colin talks at length about his experience on the show, as Shin wants to know all the details, and once Colin is two beers in he feels himself open up about the entire tumultuous experience, so many feelings he’d bottled down over the past months boiling out.

He talks about the stress, the constant, unending stress. About how the stage is so much bigger than you could ever imagine, about what it’s like to see Simon Cowell in person, about licking Mel B’s palm, about life in LA and the luxuries of the hotel and about the experience of facing results episodes.

He talks about her, just a bit, just enough. That bruise still hurts to poke at.

Shin hurries to alleviate the awkwardness, immediately sensing Colin’s reluctance at broaching the topic, and tells Colin that he’s set to be auditioning this upcoming season, and Colin beams.

“Oh, Shin, that’s magnificent. I know you’re going to do brilliantly. I’m so excited to see how well you’ll do.”

They keep talking, for hours, chatting and laughing and drinking, up until the moment of the bartender telling them they’ve been the last ones in the pub for forty minutes and asking how much longer they were planning on staying.

They start walking, towards the direction of Colin’s apartment, and Colin doesn’t complain; his thoughts only on how blessedly delightful it is to have companionship once again, how much he enjoys being with Shin, he doesn’t at all mind if they continue spending time at his apartment.

“So,” Shin says, as they wind down the walk, crossing the steps of Colin’s apartment building, and he sighs heavily. “I suppose you’re expecting me to pay up, huh.”  
  


Colin turns quizzically, utterly bemused. “Pay up?” Still somewhat buzzed, his already forgetful brain is still five steps behind. “For spending time with me? What are you talking about?”

“No, you goobus,” Shin says, grinning wearily. “Our bet?”

“Bet?” Colin says, hand on the door handle, brow furrowed in contemplation,

and it all comes back to him.

Drinking, and bragging, and boasting, and betting, and…

“Oh,” he says. _“Oh.”_

“...yeah.”

Colin is speechless for a moment, unable to wrap his mind around the concept being proposed to him, wondering if he should just immediately have Shin call for a Lyft back to his hotel after all. “Oh, my fucking god. I forgot all about that.”

“Well, I’m glad at least I remembered, huh?” Shin laughs weakly.

“Okay. Shin.” Colin runs his hands through his hair, trying to collect his thoughts. “You absolutely, one hundred percent don’t have to do this. It’s been four years, mate, we were both off our shits. That’s, uh. That’s not really consensual, huh? Oh, god.”

“It’s okay,” Shin says, “ever since I saw your audition on TV, and that unanimous yes from the judges, I’ve been… I knew this was gonna happen, I damn accepted it, alright? Embraced, almost. Well. Okay, hell, I wouldn’t say embraced. But you know what I mean. I made a deal. I gotta follow through with it.”

“You _really don’t, though.”_

“Yeah, I do!” Shin glowers at him. “My integrity, and honor, and all that shit. I’m not pussying out. I gave you my word, man.”

“But…” 

“Let me suck your damn dick, Colin,” Shin says, and the edge of dangerous, growling insistence to his voice immediately shuts Colin up, and he turns, hoping the flush he feels on his face isn’t visible. 

They go up to his apartment, the only words spoken until then being Shin asking, “Oh, I totally forgot, how are Hector and Ava doing?”, and in response, Colin opens the door, and the cats come bounding up, and the tension defuses, somewhat, with Shin cooing and loving on the two very eager felines.

Colin feels a very conflicted sort of fondness curl through his chest, watching Shin kiss Ava’s furry little head, and realizing how he isn’t, exactly, not looking forward to what’s about to happen.

When Colin finally sits, Shin gets on his knees in front of him, and it’s so utterly surreal to see his friend crouching in front of him that even despite the alcohol still in his system he can feel blood rushing southward.

“Okay,” Colin says, “Oh, god, this is happening. Uh. Listen, I don’t want you stuck into this, alright?” An idea strikes him, and he gets out his phone, opens the alarms app. “Twenty minutes. After that you can tap out. Fair?”

“Fair,” Shin says, and he looks up at Colin, blows some hair out of his face, and Colin really doesn’t like how cute that is.

He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but what do you say before your friend sucks your dick on a four-year-old dare? There’s nothing he can think of that can even begin to alleviate this awkwardness.

“Get your penis out, already,” Shin says, and Colin swallows any protests.

He wishes he hadn’t worn such tight pants this evening.

Shin makes a quip about Colin being a briefs guy, and Colin remarks, before he can process his words, that Shin should be grateful he’s at least not wearing _Harry Potter_ trousers before he realizes how incredibly dumb that sounds, but thankfully, so fucking thankfully Shin laughs at it.

His thoughts are scattered, terrified at being so vulnerable in front of Shin, as he peels off his undergarments and tries to find some relief that he at least showered this morning.

“Oh,” Shin says, fingers hesitating, not touching and mostly staring, and Colin feels like he should be a little bit more offended at the gawking but he can’t help but feel himself slowly but surely rise to attention under Shin’s gaze.

“Is… is something wrong?”

“I just…” Shin looks almost like he’s nervous to touch. “I forgot you’re uncut, dude.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Uh. Not what I’m used to looking at.” Shin quickly realizes how long he’s been staring and stuttering, and hurries to amend, “Not that it’s bad! It looks… nice. No homo or anything. Can I… uh, can I touch…?”

Colin chuckles weakly. “Yeah, you can touch. We’ve already gotten this far.”

Shin’s long, dextrous fingers are on Colin’s dick, and they both feel him throb painfully, and Shin laughs nervously. “Hell, I am so not used to this. Look at your foreskin! Can it really cover the whole thing?”

“I… I mean, yeah. When you’re flaccid, it does.” Colin leans back, exhaling, because Shin’s feather-light touches as they slide over the skin of his sensitive, exposed organ are definitely doing something to him, and he can feel himself stiffening.

Which, of course, Shin notices.

“I’m getting you hard?” Shin says, his voice dangerously deep and playful, and Colin flushes.

“You’re playing with my bloody cock! It would be for anyone, I…”

“I know, dude.” The pads of Shin’s fingers are focused on gliding over Colin’s length, feeling it twitch under his touch, focusing on how the foreskin slides over itself. “This is cool. Lowkey making me wish I wasn’t cut.”

Colin huffs out a half sigh, half moan. “Blame your damn country.”

But Shin has started to fixate on Colin’s equipment, the way the skin folds around the head, how it’s starting to tighten as Colin gets harder. “Is it true you’re more sensitive? Everyone says it feels better, down there, when you’re intact. It’s a lot smoother-feeling? I can’t believe I completely forgot you’re like this--”

Shin’s fingers brush roughly over Colin’s frenulum, and he groans _loudly_ in response, a sound Shin has never heard Colin make. 

He kinda wants to hear it again.

“You’re getting into this,” Shin says, just a note of accusatory, and Colin hisses.

“Just get it over with, alright?”

Shin pulls away from Colin’s dick to tap the phone on the couch beside them. “Twenty minutes, starting now.”

As gay as it is, feeling up Colin has really made Shin realize that he kinda, actually, would like to find out how that uncut cock feels in his mouth, on his tongue, if it really is as heavy as it looks.

Shin takes the head of Colin’s cock between his lips, flicking his tongue over the slit, and Colin’s hips buck, and he moans, and Shin…

…he’s not going to lie, he’s into it. It’s definitely a power trip, being able to control Colin like that.

Shin has never given a blowjob before, duh, he’s _straight._ But he’s received his fair share of them, so he starts out trying techniques he knows he enjoys being performed on himself. He suckles on the head, swirling his tongue over it, letting himself get accustomed to the musky, salty taste while methodically pumping Colin’s shaft all the while. Above him, Colin is whimpering, and swearing, so it must be doing something for him, at least.

He wonders if he’s going to be able to get Colin to reach orgasm, and, if so, what the hell he’s going to do in that situation. 

He presses the flat of his tongue against the underside, taps Colin’s cock against it, before burying him as deeply as he can down his throat, feeling grateful for the additional lubrication of Colin’s foreskin because Shin’s mouth, for some reason, has gone very dry.

Shin swallows around Colin’s cock, his fingers splayed across Colin’s thighs, and he assesses from the shuddering gasps above him, from the jerks of the hips under his hands, that maybe he’s doing a pretty good job. 

He’s surprised. He’s just doing what he knows he likes, and enduring any discomfort because he knows it’ll feel fucking _great_ and he wonders why his partners have all disliked giving head because he thinks it’s pretty fun to have Colin in such a state, to control his pleasure so directly. Even at risk of his own, his knees and elbows cramping as they are, but the way Colin tilts his head back, biting down on his knuckles, gazing down at Shin with such awestruck incredulity more than make up for that.

He curls his tongue under Colin’s shaft, pumps it in and out of his throat, and he feels himself gag around it but Colin groans so deliciously that he swallows his retch, lets himself reel, and gags harder. 

He has to pull off, then, to collect himself, but from Colin’s shuddering reaction, that was _absolutely_ worth it, and Shin feels hands weave into his hair and he is definitely not opposed to that, actually.

Colin pulls Shin back onto his cock, and he does it again.

Hollowing his cheeks, Shin takes him deep in the throat, humming and swallowing and feeling Colin throb against his tongue. It’s so very, strangely satisfying to feel, and Shin vaguely realizes his own arousal is pressing painfully against his pants.

Shin starts bobbing his head, twisting and stroking with the hand not propping himself up, and Colin’s grip tightens.

“Fuck yes, just like that, oh, god, that feels so good, baby,” Colin breathes, and Shin hums appreciatively, enthusiastically.

Colin, thank god, gets the message.

“You feel so good, oh, damn, you’re so tight and hot on my cock,” Colin is panting, his hips making little jerks, trying not to take control too much but oh, it’s so hard to resist, “and you look so -- damn -- gorgeous, those pretty lips so perfect on me, you fucking slut --”

Shin hums again, and Colin’s breath stutters.

The alarm goes off next to them, and Colin jumps, but Shin barely reacts, other to pull off Colin, silence the phone, and then immediately, to Colin’s absolute relief, keep going.

“I’m…” Colin is shaking, muscles in his arms tensed, staring up at the ceiling, and Shin’s wrist is cramping and his throat is sore but he keeps going. “I’m almost there.”

It does occur to Shin that very, very soon Colin is going to be ejaculating either on him or in him, and he can’t decide which option is less gay, but he does know that he, himself, prefers when his partners swallow. So, fuck it, if Colin feels at all similarly, and likes it, too, why not do what his friend would enjoy most? It’s all for Colin’s pleasure, all to make Colin feel better.

Despite his arm aching and complaining, Shin speeds up, and Colin makes an absolutely delectable series of noises that he has never heard from him before, and truly never believed he could make. 

When it happens, it’s so fast, so sudden, it’s like a taut rubber band snaps within Colin.

He grabs Shin roughly by the sides of his face, pulling him onto him, burying himself fast and hard and deep down Shin’s throat. Shin’s first instinct, of course, because he very suddenly cannot breathe, is to pull away, but Colin is holding him so fucking firmly in place, with an iron-locked grip and Shin only has time to think _oh, he’s coming_ , before he is.

It’s a strange feeling. It’s very, very different from how it feels for _him_ to come inside _someone else_ and it’s truly not how he expected it would feel. 

One moment his mouth is only full of thick, throbbing, velvety flesh, and the next moment, with only a microsecond of pretense, he feels thick warm liquid flooding through the back of his throat, pulsing like jets, and he instinctively swallows because it’s either that or choke,

and that’s that.

After the first few spurts, Colin’s orgasm slows, and he releases Shin by just a fraction, who takes advantage of that to pull off somewhat, get a much needed inhalation through his nose, and spit out the last of the cum left, the sudden and unprecedented feeling of so much thick liquid down his throat making him ill.

But Colin’s heavy, shuddering breathing above him, and the twinges of aftershocks running through his cock, as Shin slowly laps away at him, quickly dispel that.

He just sucked dick for the first time. He just swallowed cum for the first time. And not only that, but _Colin’s._

Shin knew that there was no possible chance of this not happening before he left tonight, but it was still thrilling to realize it actually _did_.

“Not bad,” Shin says, mustering up as much banter as he could, even with his voice raw and haggard from having his vocal cords bruised by his friend’s dick.

“Holy fucking _shit_ ,” Colin breathes, laughing in ecstasy, and Shin feels the very pleasant buzzing sensation of having his ego boosted.

“Was I good?” he purrs, still stroking Colin’s dick, and Colin runs his hand through Shin's hair.

“That was… oh, my fucking god, Shin. That was bloody incredible, I have literally never come so hard with anyone else before, god damn, where did’ya learn that?”

“You don’t know how much dick I suck,” Shin grins, and immediately lowers his head. “That is a lie. This was definitely the first one. I’m not gay. It’s not gay to help your homie nut, right?”  


“Just lads being lads,” Colin says, still staring adoringly down at Shin, and he feels pleasure buzz through him, and he wonders, in a part of his brain he doesn’t really want to address, if Colin would ever want to do this again.

“You want to hang out and watch something? I can make food. And Netflix UK has Blaine's new documentary. You cool with that?” Colin asks, and of course Shin agrees.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
